Their last ride in time
by kmmi95
Summary: Gene and Alex get a phone call asking them to go to Manchester because the ford that Sam drove in to the river has been found and Alex is found and a Molly is waiting for her but of course nothing nothing goes to plan! A2A/lom cross rating may change
1. Chapter 1

_1982_

"Guv?" Chris called, holding the phone against his chest.

"What?" Gene Hunt shouted from his office.

"It's Manchester on the phone," Chris said, a bit scared at the Guv's response to his next words.

"And what do them twerps want?" Gene had never liked or gone back to Manchester since Sam had died and his wife had left him. It was safe to say he did not like to hear from his old department.

"They want you to go up there."

"Why? I mean I know we were the best team but I can't be passed around like a hooker!" Gene said with venom in his voice.

"They've found something." Chris told him, fidgeting with a post-it note on his desk.

"What they have found? Their brains? Or have they found their arses?" He asked, pouting. He wished Chris would just tell him; he was starting to get annoyed by his DC.

"They've found the Cortina, just pulled it out of the river this morning, Guv!"

Gene had to sit in Alex's seat that she had recently vacated to give to the Guv so that he didn't fall.

"They want you to go down and confirm the car and pick it up."

"Pick it up?" Gene said, trying to stay together. He was not going to cry in front of his team, most of all in front of Alex; the headstrong, posh Bolly-Knickers of a DI who he had adopted to his team and held a secret longing for. He had not thought the Cortina that had been driven into the river by his last DI who was... had been his best friend would be found. It was still hard to talk about that day and it had been a long time since Sam had died.

"Well it is yours, Guv." Chris told him, shrugging.

"Yes, Dipshit, I know that I own it! When do they want me to go up?"

"Err..." Chris said, not sure how to word the next bit.

"Yes?"

"Erm... They want DI Drake as well."

"What?!" came Alex's voice from next to Gene as she wondered what Manchester wanted with her. She'd never even been there, well not in 1981 she hadn't, and in 2008, well that was a different life and a different time. Alex had recently given up on trying to get back to her own time. She knew Molly would miss her, and that pained her every single day, but she had no idea how to get home.

"They said something about getting to see a Molly Drake again, Boss."

Alex had to put her hands on the desk to stop herself from falling over.

"They said to get back to a Molly Drake, definitely Molly Drake. Not another name?" Alex checked, looking up at Chris with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, definitely Molly Drake." Chris confirmed.

Gene stood up and guided Alex back to her chair. He had never seen her so white; this even beat the time when she was nearly dead back when he rescued her from the freezer in Chas Cale's restaurant. The thought made him shudder slightly as he remembered how close his Bolly had come to death that day.

"Alex?" Gene said, scared by the look on his DI's face. So scared he felt the need to use her first name. He never did that.

"Sorry, I just ... sorry, carry on." Alex told them, waving her hand weakly.

Gene motioned for Chris to continue but made a mental note to ask what the matter with that name was.

"They also said that Evan was waiting and Layton was not going to touch you and that they had found you." Chris said with a look that showed he had no idea what he had just said meant.

But Alex did and at these last words Alex Drake fainted.

When she came back to the land of the living, she found Gene and Shazza looking at her with different looks. Shazzer's was just overjoyed that she had come back round. Gene's was overjoyed, yes, but sadness was also behind that.

"Well, are we going or what?" Gene said, back his normal gruffness.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "but don't I need to get some clothes first?"

"No, I sent Shaz to get them. Was that okay?"

"Yeah. Well let's get going then," Alex said with enthusiasm.

"Are you okay now?" Gene asked. Truth was that when Alex had fainted he had been scared shit-less. He wondered why those names had affected her so much; he also wondered how she had been found when the transfer had been well known throughout all C.I.D departments. To be found, she had to be lost, but she wasn't. Was she? Again he made a mental note to ask her.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after many minutes of goodbyes and hugs between Shaz and Alex, they were sat in the Quattro.

Gene suddenly remembered his mental notes and turned to Alex, clearing his throat.

"Alex," he said warily, not sure how to word his question to her without making her annoyed or leaving him sounding like a prat.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to look at him, she found him looking at her. 'Oh god he looks so handsome sat there with his tie hanging lose and his chest just visible above the few buttons he has undone... My god stop thinking like that' she thought, quite scared at her own mind for thinking such thoughts.

"Um, who is Evan and Layton, and how can they have just found you when you have been here with us all along? I mean, you did tell people you were leaving, didn't you?" he rushed out. Luckily Alex caught every word but these were the questions she did not want to answer.

"Well..." she began thinking that she would keep to the truth as much as she could. "Do you remember that I had an accident before I came here?"

"Yes." said Gene, still not sure if he had done the right thing by asking her.

"Well, Layton caused it and Evan is my godfather, and I didn't tell anyone I was leaving... well not my family, well what is left of them."

"Why did you not tell your mum and dad?" said Gene. As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted speaking them. The look in her eyes said he had just put his foot in it big time.

"Well they weren't there to tell, they passed away in a car explosion when I was little," she finished with tears in her eyes, trying her hardest to hold them back. She was not going to cry in the car with Gene Hunt sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, Alex." he sighed, just realising why she had cried and drank herself in to the back and beyond after the Price's car bomb. This also explained why she had fought so hard to save them and why she had been devastated when she didn't get there in time.

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence. Alex was still sad from remembering her parents deaths. Gene was a bit scared in case he said something that made her upset again so he just kept quiet. He was upset with himself after that comment because the light that had come into her eyes as soon as Chris had confirmed that a Molly Drake was waiting for her had gone out as soon as he had said anything about Evan and Layton. Gene didn't know much about Molly apart from that she was Alex's daughter and was staying with her dad and godfather while she was in London. He thought that Alex must have been a single mother and that was why she was headstrong and desperate to get back to her daughter. The only thing he didn't understand was why she had put in for a job in Fenchurch East when she didn't want to leave her family behind.

After about an hour and a half of more silence, they finally pulled up outside the hotel at where they would be staying. They checked in to find that they had separate rooms but they where side by side in the corridor.

When all the unpacking was done, Gene went for a walk while Alex just stayed in her room. She hadn't thought about the time after the Price's for a while now; she was still thankful to Gene for bringing her out of her bender that had seemed to go on after having to watch her parents die again. She still missed them of course but had thought less of her father than her mother after finding out that it was her father who had plotted the bomb under the car, hoping to kill her younger self and her mother. All this was brought on by her mother having an affair with a lawyer named Evan White, who was indeed the godfather of herself and her daughter, Molly. Both were supposed to be waiting for her to come home, back to 2008. Of course, Gene didn't know that she had come from the future; he would have surely called the men in white coats to come and get her if she had told him.

Meanwhile, Gene was wondering what was up with Alex. He'd never seen her so happy at the fact she had been found. She had changed a lot since coming to Fenchurch East... she had become less posh and if it was possible - ballsier. He knew that she was a good copper but sometimes thought that she didn't belong there, her methods were not from that time. As he made his way back towards the hotel, he kept thinking about how much Alex was like his old DI, Sam Tyler; the very reason he was in Manchester after the daft prat had drove his car into the river. She kept talking about 'getting home' just like Sam had done before that railroad case. After that case he had come back more alive than ever and never talked about going home or his normal ramblings.

When he finally got back to the hotel after thinking the whole way back about Sam and Alex, he was in desperate need of a drink. So he made his way to their floor and knocked on her door.

'There is only one person I know who knocks like that' Alex thought to herself as she made her way across her room. After taking the chain off and opening the door, her previous thought was proved to be correct.

"Wanna come for a drink Bolly?" he said.

"Yeah, sure" Alex replied. After grabbing her favourite white leather jacket and her purse from the bed, she went back to the door, stepped outside and locked it before walking down towards the stairs with Gene next to her.

"I'm not going down the stairs, Bols" said Gene.

"Come on" Alex sighed as she walked down the corridor. God he loved the way her hips swayed when she walked. He'd love to take her jeans that looked like they were painted on and bend her over the bed in his room and...

"Gene, are you coming or are you just going to keep staring at my arse?" she asked but with a hint of humour in her voice as if she didn't care. No, that couldn't be right, could it?

After making their way downstairs, they walked into the hotel bar and took a seat at the bar. After getting their drinks in they started to talk. They mostly talked about Gene's time in Manchester but as they got drunker, the conversation changed its course.

"So, how did you meet Sam if you've never been to Manchester before?" Gene slurred, quite drunk after six pints of bitter.

"I never met him, just worked on his case." Said Alex, just as drunk as Gene but hiding it better.

"Well, you didn't know him then, not at all. You can't tell a person by the tapes and shit they leave behind." Gene told her, not very bothered that he was drunk and telling Bols everything about Sam and Manchester. He'd even told her about the time when he been thought of as a murdering scum-bag by nearly everyone in the force, even Chris and Ray had thought he had done it. But Sam didn't and went against the stand-in DCI to help clear his name.

"He was a good copper and the best friend a bloke could have, but he was also the biggest pain in the prissy arse I've ever met. Or so I had thought, but that was before I met you, Bolly." He said quite loudly, not bothered who heard. "To Sam Tyler" said Gene, raising his glass as did Alex. She let the remark about her being a prissy pain the arse slide. She was too drunk to argue.

"Gene, come on. We better go; we have a big day tomorrow" Alex said, dragging Gene of his bar stool and guiding him off towards the lift.

When they got inside she pressed the button that would take them to their floor. After stepping out of the lift and directing Gene to his room she waited before he had his key in the door before turning towards her own room.

"Alex" She heard him murmur. As Alex turned, she saw a gleam in his eyes as he made his way over to her quite well after drinking that much. He took her face in his hands and pecked her on the lips before pulling back and looking at her, eyes wide open. 'Bugger it' she thought 'he won't remember it, he's pissed' before leaning in and kissing him, which he returned without hesitation. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as she continued to kiss him with just as much force as he was using on her. When they took their lips apart, he left his hands on her face as they tried to breathe at a normal pace which they both failed at. After finally regaining their breath, Gene looked into Alex's eyes.

"Alex..."

"Yes, Gene?"

"Love you."

"Love you too" 'he could not have just said that' Alex thought to herself he didn't even like her, they couldn't hold a conversation without shouting at each other... well, unless they were both pissed.

"Do you mean it?" Gene asked.

"Yes. I have loved you since you saved me from that creep when you first met me." She told him, meaning every word. 'He won't remember this he's too pissed to remember it.'

"Well I guess we should go to bed."

"Yeah, see you in the morning."

"See you then."

And with that, they both turned to their own doors, let themselves in, undressed and got into bed. Both thinking 'they couldn't have meant it... could they?' Before Gene went to sleep he vowed he would remember this in the morning, unaware that Alex made the same promise on the other side of the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke the next morning in her bed "well at least I ended up in my own bed" she said to herself to be honest she wanted in the back of head to have woken up in Gene arms but she knew that he chances of that were not good so she would have to survive. She sat there in the little chair next to the window drinking a cup of coffee thinking about the night before, she could remember everything even the bit when he had told her he loved her but she thought he was just drunk and couldn't mean it. She wouldn't tell him she remembered anyway he was too hammered to remember, wasn't he?

While she sat pondering Gene was sat wondering whether she had meant it, as he too remembered everything that had happened the night before. He spent the night dreaming about his lips on hers and hers moving in time with his, it escalated until he was on top of her and well he wasn't going into details or he would end up with another hard on. He finally decided that he wouldn't say anything until later at least, it was too early and he didn't want to sound like a prat if she didn't remember. Just then the phone rang,

"Hello DCI Hunt"

"Hello just ringing from Manchester CID to tell you there will be a car ready outside the hotel in about 5 minutes to take you to the docks to get the car of which you are here to collect so could you be in the lobby of the hotel ready and waiting please and the officer will come in and get you."

"Err yes"

"right thank you talk to you soon oh and emmm if the Cortina has been found you need to make a formal statement and DS Carling and DC Skelton will as well when you get back to the MET please get them to write a report and sent it down to us"

"Ok see you later then"

And he put down the phone. That was going to be hard; writing a statement on Sam's death it had been bad enough to write it in the arrest book but to write out a full report was a different kettle of fish completely. Deciding that he better make sure Alex was up and ready to go he got changed into his suit and went to the door opened it walked out into corridor turned right and knocked on her door.

"Coming wait there Guv" she shouted from the other side of the door 'she was ready then.' He thought to himself.

After grapping her coat and purse so ran to the door and flung it open sure enough there he was, just stood there as if nothing had happened but then a look crossed his face and she suddenly thought if he remembered what he thought of her. What she didn't know was that Gene was having the same doubt s as she was.

"well there's a squad car coming for us to take us to the docks the driver is going to meet us in the lobby so come on." He said in his usual tone he trying not to show he knew that she confessed her love for him last night he just hoped she remembered.

After making their way downstairs and finding the driver waiting for them with a friendly smile they got into the car and speed off towards the docks.

After receiving death stares off Gene when she reached for her seat belt they sat in the back in silence only question revolving around the night previous in their heads 'what if she remembered and didn't want him or didn't mean what she said' Gene thought it would break his heart if it was true. He loved her so much even more than he had loved this ex in the beginning of their relationship.

After many doubts had been worried about by both Gene and Alex they finally arrived at the docks. They stepped out of the car onto the place that hurt Gene more than anywhere it must have been easy to see in his eyes as Alex said "come on if we hurry up we can go and not spend long here"

"Thanks" he said 'oh what the hell I need her' he thought and then he griped hold of Alex's hand and they strode off hand in hand toward the golden shape of the Cortina.

When they reached it Gene realised it was just the same as before. He saw in his mind's eye himself giving Sam the keys.

"_Now don't go being a prick now Tyler"_

"_I won't Guv"_

"_And don't do anything to ma car or I'll have ya bum conkers on a plate"_

"_No I'll be careful Guv"_

"_And make sure we get the bugger Sam I can't let him get away again."_

"_I will Guv"_

'_He's changed a lot' He thought 'him and Cartwright look really happy happier than me and the Mrs ever look anyway'_

He came back the present day with tears in his eyes. Alex squeezed his hand and he returned it in a thank you gesture. "Well let's get out of here Bolly I don't wanna hang around."

She knows what he meant and they went and got the keys of the officer and walked back to the car.

They had cleaned it and it was fully functional so Gene jumped in and turned the key.

The ford roared into life so happy to have its true driver at the front.

"Well get in then Bolly."

"Coming"

And with that Bolly jumped in and Gene hit the gas pedal.

Just as they rounded the corner Gene thought it a good Idea to ask Alex now if she remembered about last night.

"Bolly?"

"Yes Guv" she answered with an idea of where the conversation was going.

"Well know about last night I was just wondering what you remember" Said Gene wondering if he had done the right thing. Well should I tell him the truth or lie, thought Alex. She decided on the 1st option and with that turned round fully to face him and said

"I remember everything Guv but I will never say anything to the team."

Gene took that into account she obviously knew how much this could hurt the team if they found out but most of the team knew about Gene's soft spot for Alex, and Alex's soft spot for Gene.

"Well I never thought you would Bolls I was just wondering if you meant what you said." Alex pondered this for a few seconds before replying

"I did Gene every word." With the look on his face she thought she better make it crystal clear. "Even the bit about me loving you I always have and I always will." It felt good to get it of her chest. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked

"Yes." He simply answered with the blush that spread over his cheeks he was embarrassed by the fact he had just admitted the feeling he had for her.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Guv." She said but could not hide the red that had tarnished her own cheeks "I love you Gene I knew it since the moment you saved me and it has grown with every day I have seen you. So we have our arguments but we would be Bolly and the Manc Lion if we didn't so I don't care about the team and what they say but you do so I will not say anything" she said facing him her own red face growing redder by the second.

"Good because I do care what the team say about me I wouldn't be all fearsome if I was nice and loving and Ray would never believe it but we can give it a shot I you want but I can't promise it will work and don't expect special treatment cause you won't get it, and Bolly?"

"Yes Gene"

"I love"

Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Gene woke up in a bed; it looked strangely familiar.

"Bolls?" he said as he thought back to how he had got there. The last thing he remembered was talking to Alex in the Cortina after going down to Manchester to get it. He stood up and walked out of what he deemed as the he was right. As he turned around to take in his surroundings, he found himself in a house. It had the same layout as his but it was different. That surely couldn't be a telly, he thought, looking at the flat screen on his wall. He finally figured out he was in his house...but why did it look so...weird?

He walked towards the thing that looked like a television and pushed the button that looked like it would turn it on, as it was red and the biggest button on the remote. The television suddenly sprang into life. If the size of his television hadn't scared him, the next words he heard nearly made him faint or throw up, or maybe both.

"Hello, I am Maria Stewart and you're watching the breakfast show on this wonderful sunny 2009 morning. Today in the London area, DI Alex Drake who was found shot in the head is still unconscious, at the royal London hospital. Her doctors have said that she may not make it to the end of the week if she does not wake up, although the Police have made a break though. As many people know, Alex was found on a boat on the river Thames in the early hours of Tuesday morning. She was shot in the head by a twenty-two calibre gun that was believed to have been shot by Arthur Layton, after taking Alex's daughter hostage that very same day. It is believed that she was jumped by Arthur and was taken to the boat, then later shot. The police are baffled as to where Arthur Layton has gone. Alex's DCI has said it is as if he has dropped off the face of the earth."

Gene sat there on the sofa after having falling onto it after finding out his Bolly had been shot. He had one thought running though his head... he couldn't let his Bolly die, he just couldn't. He wouldn't let it happen. He ran outside and after locking his front door, he started to look for his car; to his amusement he still had the red Audi Quattro. Jumping in the front seat, he started the engine and drove off at top speed to the hospital that the lady on the television had mentioned. When he finally came to a halt in the car park, he jumped out of the car, locked it and then went running into the hospital. After finding out what room she was in and what ward, Gene made his way to the Bolly that he loved.

When he finally found the ward, he walked into find a very pale, frail and ill looking Alex in the bed. He sat down in the cold plastic red chair that was next to her bed. On the cabinet that was next to her was a few things: a picture of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes which he took to be Molly, a picture of Tim, Caroline and Alexandra Price; why did she have a picture of them by her bed side? He thought, but when he looked at the next thing, everything clicked. It was card with a get well soon greeting. Gene picked it up and opened it. It was from Evan White but the person it was off meant nothing. It was the words on the inside that shocked him. They read:"To Alex, you will always be in my heart as little Alex Price, lots of love, your godfather Evan" he still didn't get how she could be little Alex Price but it explained a lot of things. Like why she was terrified of fireworks, why she tried so hard to get Caroline to like her and why she was so upset at the death of the prices.

He took her hand in his and said "Oh, Bolls, what am I gonna do without you?" as he was sat looking at her, he could have sworn her hand moved. It felt like she had squeezed his just slightly. As he sat there, her eyes flickered and then opened. A nurse had just walked through the door to Alex's room at this point "Gene" said Alex in a rough voice. The nurse had seen she was awake and walked towards the bed, looked at the many monitors that were around her and then greeted Alex with a heart-warming smile and a "nice to have you back in the land of the living, Miss Drake, I'll just go and fetch a doctor" and with that the nurse turned and exited the room.

"Gene," Alex said again, "what year is it? I know it sounds stupid but I need to know."

"It's 2008, Bolls. Now can you explain how we jumped twenty-seven years of our lives and how we look the same?"

Alex just looked at Gene in disbelief. "What's up, Bolls? You look like you've just seen a ghost." he said with humour in his voice.

"It's 2008 right?"

"Yes, I have just said that," said Gene, trying to hide his annoyance from his voice; she had just come out of a coma for Christ'ssake.

"Well, not that I'm not glad you're here, but how are you here? I mean, if two people can travel back in time, that means that they should be able to come home. I mean, Sam did..." The look on his face when she said this made her stop.

Gene had a look of annoyance mixed with a lot of joy. "So you're telling me that my DI, Sam Tyler, was from 2008 and when he died in 1980, he really came back here?"Without giving Alex time to reply, he continued. "Well where is he? Can I see the picky pain in the arse once more? What do you say, Bolls, after we get you out of here, we'll both go and see him?"

Alex didn't know what to say. She knew that the look on his face was going to shatter as soon as she told him, but she had to tell him, so she started with a small voice.

"Gene, you know when Sam came back after the train heist and he saved all of you then he spent seven years working for you?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Well Sam came back to his time, which was 2006, during the train heist and he tried to live his old life but he got bored and sick of being treated as a freak because he kept mentioning you and the rest of C.I.D. And he knew he was there because he found his profile folder from 1973; he knew it was real. But he missed you and Annie the most..."

"Wait," Gene interrupted, "how do you know all of this?"

"Because I was Sam's what you would call mental doctor. I helped him though the trauma, but when he was here everything he did reminded him of you and the team. And he couldn't take it, so he worked out a way to get back to you and 1973 and he did just that. He committed suicide in this time to spend the seven years after the train heist with you and Annie. I'm sorry, Gene, but Sam is dead in this time as well."

Gene was glad he was sitting down or he thought he would have fell down. That was a big shock; not the fact that he was dead again - that hadn't sunk in yet - but the fact that he committed suicide to get back to the team, him and Annie was a shock. He knew that his DI had liked him, but never enough to kill himself for his over the hill, nicotine stained DCI.

"Well, what happened to you then, Bolls? Because the only thing I know is what was on the telly when I woke up in my house. Tell me what happened exactly, including why you did all the weird stuff while you were with me."

Alex sighed; preparing to relive the morning she had been shot. "I was taking my daughter Molly to school when a call came in saying that someone had taken someone hostage outside of the Tate art museum. So I went, but I still Molly in the car with me, so I was doing my thing talking to the hostage taker when he let her go and turned the gun on me. That's when my Molls came running out; suddenly, she was the hostage. I thought I'd lost her but she was safe so her godfather, Evan White came to pick her up. Afterwards, I went back to my car to go to work. I got in and turned on the engine, and then I turned round to reverse out of the parking space when I saw him sat there. He held a gun in my back as I drove to the docks that he had told me to go to. When we got there, he pushed me onto a boat that had been the Lady DI. He was on the phone to someone about my parent's car bombing and said that he had a part of whoever he was talking to's past in front of him. I was sat on an old mattress when he put the phone down, then I tried to reason with him but he put on his glasses and shot me point blank in the head." She let out a long, shaky breath.

"Then I woke up in the lady DI. I didn't know where I was so I stumbled out of the boat and onto the river bank, which was the first place I saw my own reflection. My hair was different and I was dressed like a tart. And then you know the rest. But when I told you I was going home on the car bombing case when Scarman was there, I really believed it. I thought if I could stop my parents dying, I could get home. But I didn't get there in time and I had to watch them die all over again." She finally finished, trying her best to keep the tears that had formed in her eyes at bay. She didn't want him to see her cry even after having telling him everything about her, even the more nutty bits.

"Oh, Alex, why didn't you tell me?" Gene asked as he reached forward to hug her; she let him take her in his arms, or as much as the bed would let them.

"Because you would have got the men in white coats to come and get me, Gene. I didn't even know what had exactly happened myself. I still don't." she said, still in his arms

"Well you just get yourself better, Alex. I will still be here when you can leave here. We will sort this mess out, together." He said, but Alex's thoughts were somewhere else.

"Where is Molly?" she asked, wondering why her daughter had not come to see her yet.

"I don't know, Bolls, but I bet she will be so pleased to see her Mum awake." He said, not knowing if this was true or not but trying to calm her, as he didn't like the way the heart monitor was beeping; it was very fast, too fast.

"I'm tired, Gene" she said. She knew she was stating the obvious but she actually was sleepy, which she thought was strange. She still had so many questions she still wanted to ask and many things she wanted the answer to. The most important of which was where was her daughter and how long she had been in a coma for? But she was too sleepy to think straight and closed her eyes, just hearing Gene say:

"I'll be here, Bolls, when you wake up. I will never leave you unless I really have to." Just then, he remembered the conversation they had been having just before he had woken in this time."Alex, do you remember what we were talking about just before we ended up here?" he asked. He knew he should wait to ask her but he needed to know.

"Yes, I do remember. I also remember you saying 'I love' and then everything went dark... so how was that sentence going to end?"

"With me saying 'you'. So in total, I think that would be I love you." he told her

"Good," she said "because that means the two of us feel the same way," she said before putting her head onto the pillow and falling into an easy sleep.

Still sat beside her, Gene looked at her sleeping. He couldn't think why she would love him but he wasn't going to question it. Then he lay his head on her torso and fell asleep. It seemed travelling in time made you tired.

But the only thing was that Gene and Alex weren't the only people to travel in time that day, but they didn't know that yet and it definitely wasn't anyone they knew. Was it?

**Thank you for reading this chapter please review just to let you know I will be on holiday for the summer holidays and therefore can't post anything. So sad I know but you will have to survive. I will see if I can get this story finished before then but I can't guarantee it. I thought you might want to know.**

**P.S reviews are lovely HINT HINT **


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up in bed, she sometimes regretted the decision that had led her to stay in Manchester, but she couldn't leave. In the start it was because the body was never found, she had hoped that he had got out and was just laying low. She used to look out of the window and every time the phone would ring she would hope it was him but it never was and it would never be.

She had a phone call on Monday telling her that they had found the car and his body was not there but his leather jacket was and that they were sorry for her loss. They had told her that D.C.I Hunt and his new D.I called Alex Drake were coming down from London to come and collect the car. She didn't want to see Hunt she just didn't think she could face him or Ray or Chris, they would just remind her of times with him.

She finally decided that she would have to get out of bed, what she didn't know is that she wasn't alone in her bed and she wasn't where she thought she was.

She got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and walked over to where the window should have been. She had bought his flat and not took anything out of it still held all the belongings of her lover. As she went to open the window she thought was there, she found herself opening a door instead. She stepped though and found herself in a small living area but it had a massive thing and some tall things that looked liked speakers and there other things that weren't in where she thought she was. Scared and intrigued as to where she was she walked over to the window she could see. She flew open the blinds to find London city. But not the London city on the news no it was full of sky scrapers and bill boards and racing cars and big noises.

She backed away from the window and made her way back into bed and got into it, when she got there. She was lying processing what she just found; he had always said that London would be like in the future. She was just thinking to herself when an arm came across her and hugged her that was not her own.

The person seemed to realise something to as whoever it was woke up, they sat up and turned to face her. It was a good job she was sat down because if wasn't she may have just fell down. That person that had turned to face her was him. His hair and everything was the same as the last time she had seen him.

"Oh hello" he said "can you tell me what year it is." He was still half asleep she could tell.

"I don't know but how are you here?" She asked

"I don't know but I know that you are my girl from the past, so how are you here?"

"I don't have any idea but y-y-you are dead so how are talking to me, or maybe I'm just going insane I mean I bought your flat and have lived in it since that day and the Guv, Chris and Ray went down to London, which by the way is where we seemed to be but not in our time." She said. She took a deep breath then had a sudden thought and shouted " How could you do that, you left us I cried for hours, the Guv and Chris was in tears and so was Ray but they will never admit it. When they moved I kept thing that you would come through the door and just say that you had been laying low. You left me" she tailed off as she was in tears and he leaned closer to her had held her until the sobs had stopped.

"I wanted to come back I really did but I couldn't. I shouldn't have left you but I was always watching out for you and I never forget about us, you have always been with me in my heart"

"I love you" she laughed her brown curls bouncing up and down on her shoulders.

" I love you too" just then the phone rang he leaned over and picked it up his face changed emotions that many times she lost track when he finally the phone down he turned round had a face full of joy and upset. "The Guv and Alex Drake are at the hospital he crashed his car and Alex has just woken up after being in a coma from being shot in the head.

Her face visibly paled "Well come on then where is your car I want to see them" she told him. He stood up and found himself fully dressed then ran into the kitchen grapped his keys and ran out the door with her hot on his heels.

When they finally made it to the hospital he ran to the desk asking when Gene and Alex were. He then turned after getting his information and sprinted down the corridor with her following.

She flew open the door after over taking him, finding Gene talking to Alex.

"Guv?" just then he came running into the room the Guv's face went white then split into a grin.

"Let introduce you Alex Drake, to two members of old team, one should be in Manchester and the other one should be dead let me introduce WPC Annie Cartwright and my old DI, DI picky pain Sam Tyler."

**Hiya this is not my best work but I was tried and suddenly had a brain wave to bring Sam and Annie back. Sam was always going to come back but Annie was a snap decision hope you enjoyed it. Just wanted to say a big thanks to:**

**XTimeGirlX and pkmnfreak for help and for taking a real interest in the story thanks guys. I would also like to thank Shannon or XSJC123X for listing to me and helping me with my plot plans thanks a lot to everyone that reviewed and made me a favourite too. I shall write a soon as possible.**

**Lots of love**

**Kmmi95**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex looked from Sam who was smiling at her. To Gene who was looking very confused but happy. To Annie who spent the most time studying all of their faces.

"Well hello again Alex. I was hoping to meet you again. I hope my death didn't cause to much bother for you but I had to get back to Annie and Gene. I guess you believe about them now though hey?" said Sam with smile.

"But how Sam? I mean I was the one who identified the body. I didn't want put your mother though that. But I saw you on that slab you were definitely dead, stone cold dead but you're not now and I looked up Annie." She turned her head to look at the brunette from the 1970's. "You were still in Manchester and Gene was dead." She then turned her head to look at her Guv. Whose face had fallen when she had said he was dead. "Sorry Gene I didn't mean to seem so heartless but you shouldn't be here. Maybe I'm in another one of my heads constructs. Yes that must be it..." she stopped talking when Gene put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him was looking down at her lovingly. He looked the same she moved herself so she could touch him. She stroked his face he felt the same the same soft skin. She took her hand away. "Where is Molls if I'm home?"

"Wait there and I'll ask" said Gene and he shot Annie a look that said 'come with me' and with that they both left leaving Alex and Sam to talk.

"But how are you here Sam? Your dead in both worlds you drowned in the 80's and threw yourself off a building here! Oh and do you know how horrible it was to get a phone call saying that you were dead after you fell or stepped of the top of your place of work! I felt like I failed you!" She finished. At this point Gene and Annie had come back into the room. Sam took a deep breath and said

"I have thank you for two reasons. 1). because you helped me when I was unsure, and I'm sorry I left you with that mess but I had no one here. Maya left me and my mum got ill. Reason 2 you somehow brought me back to the one person I love and for that I can't thank you enough" Sam turned to Annie and smiled at her, then moved over and kissed her full on the lips. Gene turned to Alex and winked, then coughed. Sam heard this and moved away from Annie but with a smile that could power half the world.  
"Can I ask a question here?" said Alex. Gene just turned and smiled at Alex. "What year is it?"  
"That is a very good question Bolls. The answer, 2008. I think."  
"Well it definitely not the 80's which is where we came from, and it's not the 70's. So I don't know." Said Annie looking at Sam.

Just then a doctor walked in, in his doctor's uniform. He was skinny and looked slightly rat like but had a kind smile on his face.  
"Excuse me, but what date is it?" Asked Alex  
"The date is the 30th of April, 2008."  
"Right can I ask where Molly Drake and Evan White are?"  
"Emm, Molly and Evan have gone home Alex. Well they have gone home to yours. Evan is living there at the minute, with that man."  
"What man?" asked Alex the worry was in her voice. Gene heard this so moved and got hold of her hand.  
"I don't know his name but he kept singing." Said the doctor. Alex visibly paled.  
"What was he singing?" asked Alex. But she had a hunch. But she hoped against hopes that she was wrong.

"I'm happy, Hope you're happy too. He just kept singing the same words over and over again."

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but it adds to the tension and I couldn't go into the next bit in this chapter. I have a few more paragraphs to write on chapter 7 of this story then it should be ready to post. I came back from my holiday on Sunday. I also gained some very good news that I am going back to school on Friday instead of Wednesday so I am on cloud nine at the minute. Thank you for reading and Please Please Please review I would love it even if it is just a few words long.  
Lots of Love kmmi95 XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had already started to pull the wire and needles out of her skin. By the time he was finished all the machines around her had started to flat line. The doctor moved forward and told her that she could not leave.  
"But I'm fine." Screamed Alex tears running down her face "I need to get to my house. Evan and Molly will die if you don't let me leave, please." She begged to the doctor.  
"I will see what I can do, but I need to do tests on your blood and on your head Alex. You might be out by tonight but I don't think so."

Alex turned her head away from the Doctor and he left. As soon as he had left, Gene lay next to Alex on the bed; she threw herself at him and clung on his shirt like her life depended on it. She sobbed into his chest. About quarter of an hour later Alex pulled her together and looked up at gene.  
"I will not let him get my baby, not my little Molly. He won't get Evan either his only family I have left." She had that determination in her voice that she used when she was certain of something.  
"I will make sure there safe. But Alex you need to make me understand who this guy that is with them is?" Gene asked. He was sure she was scared for a good reason he had never seen her this scared before, not even when they had been looked in the document vault.  
"You know how I said that I was in a hostage situation" Gene nodded. "Well the man who shot me was singing those words and he kept singing them over and over again to me while I was in the car driving the docks. Now the man who shot me I'm guessing because of something to do with my parent's death, has the only family I have with him and somehow managing to keep them with him." She said. Alex was wondering how Layton had managed to keep himself with Molly and Evan unless...  
"No he wouldn't. No he never would have helped. He loved them and he was so nice to me just after. But..."  
"But what Bolls what are you on about?"  
"He must have been in on it right from the beginning."  
"Who?" asked Gene he was worried for his bolly. That sounded so weird in his head, his bolly was she his bolly. He was pulled out from his thoughts by the feel of wetness against his arm. Alex was crying again.  
"Who are you talking about Alex?" asked Sam, he knew that something that this had happened to him but when he had come back to his own time, none of the team from the 70's had come with him.  
"Evan White. He must have been in on my parent's death. It was his car and my father wanted to die but he must have had help we knew that Layton had helped him but someone must have talked to Layton in the prison apart from my dad, we never did check the records from the prison and we never would have had too because after seeing that tape that my dad made no one would have ever doubted it was not a open and shut suicide. I never thought of it."Alex said quite fast but Gene caught every word. He was about to question what Alex had just said when a nurse came in to take Alex for her scans. She only said one thing to gene, Sam and Annie.  
"Don't say anything to anyone." And then the nurse wheeled her off in a wheelchair that she had been placed in.

Gene was going out of his mind with worry with what that test results would say. He thought it would be good news. There seemed nothing different about her after she had woken up but he was no doctor and he made sure that he did not take for granted that she was going to be all right.

Sam and Annie where talking about what had happened after Sam had left. Annie confessed to Sam that she had never really got over his death and they both made a very good step forward in their life. Annie believed Sam's stories about Maya and 2006 and when he had come back. He told her about how he had met Alex and what she had done for him. Annie told Sam about after he had gone and what had happened it startled Sam too hear about how much his death had torn Manchester C.I.D apart how everything had kind of ground to a stop until the Guv, Chris and Ray had left. She told him about how they had asked her if she wanted to go with them but she had declined there offer hoping that he was going to come back.

Alex came back with the nurse that had wheeled her away. It had been about four hours since she had left the others. She had thought a lot about Evan and Molly. She decided there was only one way to do it. But she didn't like it. She wasn't even sure she could do it. She sent Gene, Annie and Sam away to the opposite end of the hospital far away from her. That was the easy bit.


	8. Chapter 8

Gene was walking behind Sam and Annie. Gene knew that this Layton person had shot Alex but was wondering what else he had said. There was something Alex wasn't telling him. He hadn't know her long but he known her long enough to know that she was scared and worried for someone regarding something, but he had no idea what was the matter with her.

Gene and the other two had been wandering around the hospital for about 15 minutes when the tannoy said: "can security come to summers ward room 1982 thank you."

The world seemed to have stopped for the three time travelers. Summer's ward was Alex's ward. Room 1982 was Alex's room. Sam looked at Gene, Gene looked at Sam. Both went sprinting down the corridors, Annie following after. When they reached the room it was filled with nurses and security. Sam went to step into the room and Gene let him without following. He was terrified for her safety. Sam came back out a few moments later holding a piece of paper in his hands. Gene then pointed down the corridor towards the bottom door that would lead to the stairs out of the hospital. Then started toward the door. The other two scampered after him.  
They finally reached the bottom of the endless flights of stairs. To find Gene propped up against the brick wall.  
"What?" asked a very confused Annie she was looking at Gene for an answer but it was a surprise to her when Sam answered her question.  
"'I'm happy hope your happy too'. It was written on a post it notes stuck to her bed side cabinet. It also had the words 'our house'" The other two looked at Sam like he had sported another head. But slowly the thought came to Gene.  
"Oh no!"  
"What" exclaimed Annie who still did not understand.  
"Well Alex has just found out that her daughter and only relative are in the same house as her near killer she only knew this by recognizing the song lyrics, these are a direct link to Layton. Laytons got her and the 'our house' bit is telling us where she is. In her house."  
"The house with her daughter in." The three looked at each other then Gene started to speak.  
"Well we know where she is. So let's go get her. Sam and Annie go round the back, you have been all over the news Sam and I don't think Annie will leave your side, so you two will go round the back. I will go round the front. I will go though into the house and help Alex if she needs it you two will go in if only hear me shout." Annie and Sam looked at each other then at the Guv then nodded.

Then just like they were back in the 70's they jumped into the car and sped off to save the day.


	9. AN please read!

They sped down the road and it felt like five minutes before they were pulling up round the corner from Alex's house. Sam had pointed out on the way that the Quattro was very noticeable. After a few brief words the three police officers went to the designated places around the house. Gene of course had the best few of the situations and what he saw nearly made his blood boil. Alex was tied to a chair using some kind of rope; her hands were tied behind her back while her legs were tied to the two front legs of the chair. About 5 feet from Alex was a young girl that Gene took to be Molly, her daughter. Molly was tied in the same way but Molly looked pale and slim compared to her mother, she was also unconscious. Gene noticed that Evan White was not in the same position as his two goddaughters so he either was working with Layton or he was in another room or dead.

Gene's wonderings stopped when he saw Evan walk into the room followed by an older Layton than Gene hadn't seen but it was still unmistakably him.  
"Hello Alex," Said Layton his face twisting into a smile.  
"Hello Layton, Evan what are doing here? Do you even know who Arthur Layton is?" Said Alex, looking directly into Evan's eyes.  
"Of course I do, I work with him." Replied Evan, a smirk on his lips.  
"Evan he shot me, he was the man who shot me though the head. He also made the bomb that went under my parent's car. Although you already know that part." Said Alex, a hard edge to her voice.  
"Alex what are you talking about?" Asked Evan, Gene had to give the lying scumbag one thing, he was good actor. If Gene didn't know better he would have honestly thought that Evan had no idea what she was talking about.  
"I know that you helped blow my parent's up. Was that why you took me in? You wanted to repay the guilt." Said Alex trying hard to keep her voice under control but not totally succeeding.  
"Oh come on family reunion over, we can talk about this later. Or not" Came Layton's voice.  
"Right I will set you a deal Alex. Molly gets to go free you can take her to your loving D.C.I's flat. Yes I know that he travelled with you. I also know that your patient is here and his loving heartbroken plod. But you have to stay here afterwards, and we will leave." Layton stated sounding bored.  
"Come on Layton I know you, I have met you in your heyday as you put it and now you will not just let me go what are you going to do?" Alex asked looking at the two men in front of her.  
"Ah but Alex that would be telling." Layton smirked.  
"How do you know that I will not run for it? Take Molly with the others and run?" Alex asked.  
"Oh yes wait there Alex." Then there were footsteps and a man voice shouting something, then two pairs of footsteps came back. "D.I Alex Drake meet my Brother, Martian Summers."  
"What, but you shot yourself. I should know you threw the gun into my hands so it looked like I had done it. How are you here?" Alex said confused. Gene would have to ask her about that when all of this was finished.  
"I have no idea Alex but my brother sent me back to get you." Said this Martin bloke. Gene couldn't figure out the man, he looked as if he really did not want to be there and there was no malice in his voice or hatred in his eyes. In fact Gene could have sworn he could see sympathy in the unknown mans eyes.  
"Do you accept my deal Alex?" Asked Layton focusing Alex back on him.  
"Yes but you must swear on your life that you will not harm Molly after this is all over.  
" I Swear Alex that I will not let anything happen to your little girl." Said the man named Martin, and for some known reason Gene believed what he said.  
With that Evan stepped forward and cut the ropes binding Alex before walking over to Molly and doing the same thing. When the ties were uncut Alex walked towards her daughter sleeping form and picked her up. Layton told Alex to honour their deal or they would not honour their part of it. Alex gave a word saying she understood, turned and walked out of the door and round the corner.


End file.
